Mixed Emotions
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: He wanted it fast she wanted slow. His parents are controlling purebloods her aren't. What happens when she wants to go public? DMHG plz R&R!


**screams and runs away IM SOO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED ANYTHING! hehe too many other committments!**

Their shadows merged in the dark surrounds of the castle behind them. His arm wrapped around her; her head pressed against his chest. They looked every part the couple; but were torn apart inside. He wanted more; she wanted too keep it slow

Her eyes were calling me; the colours of her hair tantalising me. I wanted her but no one would ever understand why. I wanted to make her my own, to wrap my arms around her and whisper sweet nothingness into her ear. I wanted to lie on top of her; to feel her breath on my cheek; I wanted Hermione Granger.

She was everything I didn't want in a woman; she was everything I avoided; yet she was the only one I desired. I wanted her more than anyone else before and it scared me. I wasn't used to this kind of passion; to this kind of desperation. Every time I saw her, I ached for her, I could feel my adrenaline pulse through my veins; I itched to touch her.

I admit I don't do much to make her want me; I'm my usual self that she despises more than anything. However I'm not as mean as I used to be unless she provokes it with her little friends. I expect the dirty looks, the evil glares are customary every time she looks at me, yet I can't help but think that she could do so much better with me.

Instead of being with those idiots she could be with me. I could make her happy; understand her in ways that they never could. I could make her sigh; I could make her feel wanted; I could give her more than she's got.

His eyes are the colour of a stormy sea, his hair white blonde. His smile cocky and smug; he was none other than Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin that called me a mudblood; the Slytherin who hated me; he who I hated with such a passion it could pull a castle the size of Hogwarts.

He's not exactly what I would call the man of my dreams; basically he annoys me. He's blonde, he looks like a ferret, he's a Slytherin, he hates me and my friends, and he always gets what he wants. Despite this I still had this urge when I'm near him to do things that I know I shouldn't. I don't know why I feel this way; ever since first year I hated him; and he hated me back. I just don't understand these changed emotions.

I keep getting these looks recently from him; maybe they are the cause of these mixed emotions. But why would he want me to feel this way? To feel as though I will never be whole without him in my arms; to feel as though I need to be with him? Just one look at him makes my heart flutter; makes my stomach jump into my throat, and I deal with it with a glare. I just blame him for this; it must be his fault.

How could it be any other than him arousing these feelings within me? None other would dare; I will find out why he has done this too me; I will know why I am feeling these things.

His head was resting on hers as she sighed into his arms. "Draco we can't keep this a secret for ever you know?" she whispered into his chest and she felt him tense. "I just can't keep up this secrecy, it will be a shock to them all but they'll accept it eventually."

Breaking away from her, he stood away and looked into her eyes, "Hermione, you know I can't do that, my father would kill me; avada me on the spot. I just can't do it."

Ripping her hand from his grasp she stood to her full height, "Either we go public or we don't go at all," with that she walked away towards the lights of the castle entrance ending their encounter.

**Hey there fellow fanfictioners...sorry about not posting anything for like ever but yeah in between minor brain freezers and major exams i kinda wasnt paying much attention covers face in shame im soooo sorry! but anyway ive started writing another one not including this one cuz i havent made up my mind as to whether its a one-shot or a story...plz gimme ur thoughts on it... :)**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
